


A Christmas Miracle

by BTSVJiKook



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Teasing, Viktor's Birthday, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSVJiKook/pseuds/BTSVJiKook
Summary: Mpreg AU. Viktor celebrates Yuuri's winning at the Grand Prix Final. But what will happen on Christmas day/ Viktor's Birthday?





	

I stood there panting in my graceful pose, ending my famous "Yuri on Ice" performance.

"Yuuri!" I barely heard my Russian boyfriend yell through the audience's screams and applause. I look at him, only to see his cheerful smile and his arms wide opened, waiting to be wrapped around me. I smiled back, skating as fast as I can, into his welcoming arms.

"You were perfect, Yuuri. Purely beautiful. I'm sure with your flawless performance, your score will out best everyone." Viktor handed me my skate guards. I was having trouble putting them on, due to my shaking hands. I was beyond nervous at this point. I was the last competitor to go out of the six. Yuri Plisetsky is currently in first place with a score of 319. 41. There's no WAY I could possibly beat that. Viktor eventually noticed my struggling figure. He gently places his hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up. The Russian just gives me a sweet, comforting smile. He then lifts each of my legs one at a time, placing the skate guards onto the sharp blades. Once the Russian male finished, he then grabs ahold of my hand, interlocking it with mine as he leads me towards the Kiss and Cry. As we sat down waiting to hear my score, Viktor's hand never left mine. In fact, he tightened his grip in a comforting manner.

"Yuuri Katsuki's free skate score is..." Here it was. My free skate score. I looked at Viktor who was practically sweating at this point. He's just as nervous as I am. Maybe even worse.

"319. 53! Yuuri Katsuki has won the Grand Prix Final!" My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. I-I can't believe this is happening. I-I actually won... Gold?! And with Viktor too! I look over at Viktor to my right. I wasn't able to tell what expression he was showing due to his gray hair covering his left eye, but it seems he's in a state of shock. I can't bla-... H-He's... Crying?!

"V-Viktor?" Viktor quickly turns to me, and before I knew it, his lips connected with mine. The photographers (and Phichit) quickly took a picture while they still had their chance. I blushed in embarrassment. Our lips withdrew.

"I'm SO proud of you, Yuuri! I couldn't be more proud to be your coach!" Viktor leaned forward, hugging me tightly.

"Yuuri." Then Russian breathed into my ear, causing me to shiver a bit. "Tonight, I have a very special present for you." The older male pulled away, giving me a wink, causing my face to heat up. "Go on, Yuuri. Go and claim what you deserved What you worked so hard for!"

I got up, heading towards the middle podium, waiting to claim our gold. The person handing out the medals stood before me. They held the gold medal out, placing it around my neck carefully. I grabbed a hold of the item that hangs around my neck. So this is real. This isn't another one of my dreams. This... Is reality. I began to tear up, knowing that I finally achieved greatness. I wiped away my tears before I got too emotional. I then left the podium and ran to my proud boyfriend.

"Viktor!" I yelled as I ran into the gray-haired man. "Here it is!" I said lifting the gold medal excitingly. Viktor smiles, then suddenly grab ahold of the medal, kissing it.

"Let's go home, Yuuri. I'm sure you're tired." I noded. As we begin to leave, Viktor holds his hand in mine as we proudly walk home.

_________________________________________

"Finally. Home after a long day." I sighed. I turned on the lights as I walked into the kitchen, placing the flowers onto the table.

"Makkachin, we're home! And Yuuri won gold!" Viktor cheered. Makkachin barked as he tackled the Russian onto the floor, slobbering all over his face. I chuckled.

"Good to see you too boy." Viktor laughs. Hearing Viktor's laugh and seeing him smile always makes my heart skip a beat. He's so beautiful. So flawless.

"Yuuri? Is everything ok?" Viktor asked, petting Makkachin.

"Huh? Y-Yeah. I'm... I'm gonna take a shower." I walked off, heading towards the bathroom. As I began to remove my shirt, I noticed that I still had the gold medal around my neck. I pulled my shirt back down, walking out of the bathroom and into our bedroom. I removed the medal from my neck, studying it. I stroked my thumb across it, feeling the texture. I smiled and gently placed it onto the nightstand beside the bed, returning to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, removing all of my clothing, including my glasses. I carefully stepped into the tub, turning the warm water on. I stood there, thinking about Viktor, as the water droplets run down my sore body and drip off my now soaking hair.

If it wasn't for Viktor, I'd still be in the same situation as I was last year. Viktor made my dreams come true. And to think this all started with that embarrassing video. I truly believe that he deserves the gold more than I do. He supported me not only as my boyfriend but as my coach. He took the season off and flew here all the way from Russia just to be my coach. It's hard to believe that the person I admire the most ever since I was a child, is now my boyfriend. Who would've thought? This whole season with Viktor has been the best time of my life. In the beginning of the season, I was confused about what "love" was, but I decided to make it my theme, but now it's different! Now, I know it's love. Viktor was the first person I've ever wanted to hold on to due to him being my first and only crush.

I quickly turned the water off, not realizing I was still in the shower, due to my deep thinking. Geez, I should stop spacing out. I opened the shower curtain, reaching for my towel off the towel rack. I quickly rubbed the towel across the top of my head, making sure that my hair was somewhat dry. I stepped out of the tub, now wrapping the towel around my waste. I walked out of the bathroom, heading towards the bedroom yet again.

"Viktor, the showers available if you want to- Viktor!" I quickly looked the opposite direction from Viktor. My face turned completely red from the Russian man who is lying naked on our bed.

"Hello, Yuuri~" The Russian purred.

"Viktor, why are you suddenly naked!?"

"How cute. You still get nervous whenever I'm around you, naked. Even your ears are red. You've seen me naked plenty of times in the onsen before. Why are you still uneasy?"

"Because my feelings for you deepened." I murmured.

"Huh? I can't hear you. You're gonna have to talk lou-"

"Because my feelings for you deepened!" I barked. Viktor smirked. "B-But you still never answered my question. W-Why are y-you naked?"

"Remember earlier when I said that I had a very special present for you?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Well, here I am." I yelped from the Russian's sudden arrival. He hugged me from behind as he rests his chin on my shoulder. Suddenly Viktor began to suck and nibble on my tender neck. I bit my lip, holding in a moan once Viktor found the spot on my neck. I could feel Viktor frown against my now marked neck. Then, the Russian placed his hands upon my chest and started toying with my nipples.

"Ah." I panted.

"Much better." Viktor grins, "What do we have here?" The gray-haired man said, lightly stroking my erection through the towel. I gasped at the sudden contact. "You got from just me playing with your nipples? Not only did your feelings for me deepen, they also got perverted." The Russian whispered seductively into my ear as he palms my erection, teasingly.

"V-Viktor!" I stuttered in surprise due to the Russian grinding his hard cock against my ass. My legs are shaking so much that I can barely stand up. Viktor notices this and stops pleasuring me for a moment. He then picks me up, carrying me bridal style towards the bed. Viktor gently lays me onto the bed, swiftly taking the towel off my waist. I quickly covered my erection, but soon, Viktor held my hands above my head as he greedily sucked me off. He was so good at using his mouth and tongue that I wondered if he'd done this before. Before I knew it, Viktor started humming around my cock, causing me to throw my head back in pleasure. And to make it worse, he begins to caress my balls, teasingly. I don't think I can take too much more of th-

"Ah V-Vikt...or!" I screamed as I came into his mouth. The Russian opens his cummed filled mouth, smiling. The Russian quickly moved up to my face, pulling me into a hungry kiss. It didn't take long for Viktor's tongue to dominate mine. I can taste myself as Viktor's tongue roams my entire mouth.

"Viktor!" I gasp as Viktor suddenly sticks his slender fingers into my hole. It hurt a bit but I got used to as he continuously pumped his fingers in and out of my entrance. Once Viktor thought I had enough preparation, he crawls off of me, putting each of my legs on each of his shoulders. He places his throbbing cock at my entrance. Before entering, Viktor looks at me. I nodded, smiling at him. Viktor slowly entered inside me. I screamed in pain. Viktor leaned over me, distracting me from the pain by kissing me. Once the pain went away, I nodded at Viktor to continue. The Russian, at first, slowly went in and out. The pain quickly turned into pleasure. I even started to drool all over. I can't even control my moans anymore as Viktor thrust faster and harder. My mind was racing a million miles a mile.

"V-Viktor! I-I think I'm gonna cum!" I managed to pant.

"Y-Yeah me to- AH!" Both I and Viktor came at the same time. As Viktor's cock slid out of me, he fell onto the bed, lying next to me.

"Viktor," I said trying to control my breathing. "I forgot to ask you. What do you want for your birthday?"

"Hmmm... Surprise me. I love anything that you'll give me. Now shhh. Go to sleep, Yuuri. He watched my exhaust figure then smiled. He ruffled my hair then planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you Yuuri." Were the last words I hear before drifting off to sleep.

____________________________________________________

{Two Weeks Later - December 25}

"Are you ready for your present, Yuuri?" Viktor asked excitedly.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," I say, walking into the living room.

"Cover your eyes."

"Aw, come on Viktor just sho-"

"Close them!" Viktor demanded.

"Alright." I sighed. I did as Viktor told me and covered my eyes. After a few seconds, I asked if I can look.

"Not yet... Ok... Now you can look." I uncovered my eyes, looking at Viktor who is down on one knee holding a ring box. I covered my mouth and began crying.

"Yuuri Katsuki. Will you marry me?"

"YES! A million times yes!" I stepped forward to hug Viktor tightly, crying on his shoulder. Viktor hugged back. I pulled away for a moment, handing Viktor his present.

"Here. I hope you like it." Viktor takes the small box from my hands, opening it. I watch him carefully, studying his reaction. Viktor drops the present that was once in his hands.

"Y-You're... Pregnant?" The Russian stuttered.

"Yep! Happy Birthday, Viktor" I said cheerfully. I look at Viktor's now crying face. He grabs my hands, holding them in his.

"Thank you for such a beautiful present, Yuuri." He gives me a peck on the lips.

"I love you, Yuuri."

"I love you too, Viktor."


End file.
